


Love Bookstore

by alepeglow, DMeryt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Malec, YouTube
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alepeglow/pseuds/alepeglow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMeryt/pseuds/DMeryt
Summary: Olhando para o seu marido e filho Alexander admitia com orgulho que não se arrependia do dia em que aceitou o convite de Magnus para um café depois da Comic con.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Love Bookstore

Magnus cantarolou baixinho enquanto segurava seu filho apenas em um dos braços, as perninhas do bebê de oito meses encaixadas em seu quadril enquanto passeavam pelos corredores da livraria, a “Lightwood & Bane’s”

Ele gostava do cheiro das folhas envelhecidas, mas também gostava das novas… a livraria tinha muitas variedades e Magnus se orgulhava de dizer que havia lido mais da metade dos livros que havia nas prateleiras.

—Olha Matthew. —Chamou, puxando um livro de capa clarinha da prateleira e mostrou para o menino em seus braços, a capa tinha algumas espirais na cama branca, assim como um menino loiro em cima de um planeta pequeno, ao seu lado uma rosa. — O pequeno príncipe! Nada mais perfeito do que ler para meu pequeno príncipe hum? hum? —Provocou, cheirando o pescocinho macio do bebê de cabelos escuros, que acabou rindo. —Vou aceitar isso como um sim.

Matthew balbuciou algo que soou erroneamente como “príncipe” fazendo com que seu coração se aquecesse mais. Seu filho era tão fofo, ainda assim quando ele mostrava as covinhas no canto da boca rosadinha. O bebê riu mais uma vez quando o pai rodopiou e Magnus sorriu, praticamente valsando com o filho para poder escutar mais das risadas. 

Eles chegaram até a parte de trás das estantes, onde poucos clientes conseguiam encontrar… mas que quando encontravam se sentiam confortáveis, era um espaço de quase três metros quadrados, onde havia um sofá de três lugares, uma poltrona, almofadas e uma lareira em pleno funcionamento, já que era Dezembro e Alec tinha a preocupação de sempre manter o lugar aquecido, tanto para eles quanto para os clientes que às vezes se refugiavam ali.

O homem se sentou no sofá apoiando o livro no encosto antes de esticar as pernas por toda a extensão e as abrir um pouco para poder agasalhar Matthew entre suas pernas.

—Vamos ler um pouco enquanto o papai não acorda sim?

—Baabai…—O bebê tentou, fazendo com que o mais velho arrulhasse com a fofura.

—Quase assim meu amorzinho!—Magnus sorriu antes de abrir o livro e suas mãos. Ele já havia lido o livro mais de três vezes e sempre achava algo de novo nas páginas, algo novo para interpretar. — "E foi então que apareceu a raposa…" —Começou, mudando um pouco o tom de sua voz. — “Bom dia – disse a raposa.”

Alexander se remexeu na cama, esticando um braço para puxar o marido para si, mas a única coisa que alcançou foi o travesseiro fofo de penas e fronha dourada. Ele abriu os olhos a contragosto apenas para ter certeza que Magnus não estava ali com ele e acabou gemendo antes de se encolher e tentar dormir.

Mas foi impossível, ele nunca conseguia dormir por muito tempo sem Magnus ou seu filho do lado. 

Alexander se sentou, bocejando e esticou os braços acima da cabeça para a alongar o corpo antes de levantar da cama, seus pés indo direto para o carpete macio do quarto.

Ele pegou um robe na poltrona e o vestiu, assim como uma calça moletom antes de sair do quarto. Alexander ficou em silêncio, tentando escutar qualquer som que indicasse onde seu marido e filho estavam e ele sentiu uma pontinha de decepção quando entrou na cozinha e eles não estavam lá.

Ele gostava dos dias em que acordava e os encontrava na cozinha, Magnus cantando algumas músicas enquanto preparava o café da manhã para ele e Matthew ficava seguro em sua cadeirinha. 

Aparentemente esse não era um desses dias, ele chamou mais uma vez, mas não houve resposta e Alec ponderou na possibilidade de Magnus ter ido passear com o filho, mas seus olhos acabaram repousando sobre a janela da cozinha, vendo os flocos de neve caindo levemente.

Eles estavam um dia mais próximo do natal.

Alexander foi até a cafeteira, a vendo cheia de café e ele sorriu antes de pegar uma caneca de porcelana no canto e se servir. Talvez Magnus estivesse na livraria? 

Ele e Magnus eram youtubers desde adolescentes, mas só vieram a se conhecer em uma festa organizada pela própria plataforma streaming quando tinham vinte anos. Alexander tinha como conteúdo do canal a resenha de livros, era bastante popular… querendo ou não as pessoas ainda gostavam de livros.

O conteúdo de Magnus era sobre moda e maquiagem, também muito popular e ele gostava do que fazia e Alec com o tempo aprendeu muitas coisas sobre o que ele não sabia… sinceramente, ele teve a sua época de desastre sobre nem conseguir diferenciar os diferentes tons de corretivo, coisa que ele usou muito quando Magnus insistia em deixar marcas em seu pescoço quando ele tinha vídeos para gravar.

Fora as vezes que ele serviu como boneco para os experimentos do marido.

Levando a caneca até os lábios ele seguiu em direção a livraria, que teoricamente eles usavam mais do que a própria sala. Ele estava pronto para chamar novamente quando escutou a risada de Matthew.

"– Começo a compreender – disse o principezinho. "—Magnus disse com uma voz suave e Alec tentou não fazer barulho, andando sorrateiramente até onde a voz vinha. "– Existe uma flor… eu creio que ela me cativou…"—Alec conhecia aquelas falas, era do pequeno príncipe… ele passou algumas noites escutando seu marido ler em voz alta até dormir. "– É possível – disse a raposa. – Vê-se tanta coisa na Terra…—Alec se encostou em uma das prateleiras, assistindo a cena com um sorriso terno no rosto. "– Oh! Não foi na Terra – disse o principezinho." 

—Bom dia. —Desejou, atraindo a atenção do mais velho que abriu um sorriso largo.

—Alexander. —Chamou e fechou o livro enquanto o marido se adiantava para eles. Alec se abaixou um pouco para alcançar os lábios de Magnus, murmurando um oi e se ajoelhou para ficar na mesma altura que o filho deles, que era praticamente uma versão menor e jovem dele.

—Oi meu pequeno príncipe. —Alec disse, beijando a testa do menino antes de descer para o pescoço com cheirinho de talco. —Vocês estão a muito tempo aqui? —Perguntou, pousando a caneca no chão para olhar Magnus, que também o encarava.

—Não querido. —Sorriu e se inclinou um pouco para pegar a caneca no chão. —Gostou do café? Consegui um novo que chegou ao mercado.

—Não achei tão diferente do último —Confessou, observando Magnus bebericar o café antes de fazer careta.

—Praticamente o mesmo, só que um pouco floral… coisa que devo dizer que é estranho. 

—Então deixa o anterior. —Comentou, tendo a mão capturada pelo filho. —Vendo vocês assim me fez ter uma ideia…

—Oh, eu gosto das suas ideias. —Magnus sorriu maliciosamente, deixando o livro de lado, capturando a atenção de Matthew diretamente para ele. —Da última vez eu aproveitei bastante. —Alec viu o momento exato que os olhos de Magnus brilharam com a lembrança. —Digo… ficar amarrado com você me …

—Magnus!—Repreendeu, fazendo o mais velho e rir. —Nosso filho está bem aqui!

—Ok ok, você tem essa. 

—Bobo. —Revirou os olhos. —Eu estava pensando em lermos mais livros para ele. —Disse. —Eu gostaria que o nosso filho também tivesse esse gosto para livros, fora que poderíamos gravar também… como vlogs, faz tempo que não fazemos algo mais regrado para o YouTube.

—Não estávamos tendo tanto tempo ultimamente. —Magnus assentiu, apertando a caneca em sua mão antes de sorrir brilhantemente. —Tenho a lista perfeita para ele!!

Alec fez questão de pegar Matthew no colo para que Magnus pudesse se levantar e praticamente correr para o carrinho de livros desocupado para que ele pudesse começar a coletar o que queria.

Alexander apertou mais o filho no colo, sorrindo ao se lembrar do dia em que se mudaram, foi um dia chuvoso e ele praticamente lutou para acender a lareira antiga.

Eles compraram a casa já pensando na livraria, ambos desejavam se acalmar depois do casamento, ter mais tempo para eles, para o relacionamento deles e não para os eventos do YouTube que sempre consumiam o tempo deles, até mesmo quando organizaram o casamento. Eles ainda iam nas comic cons e em algumas entrevistas, mas não tanto quanto antes.

Os vídeos do YouTube ainda eram monetizados, claro que houve uma baixa, mas não o suficiente para ser um grande impacto e fora que tentavam postar pelo menos cinco vídeos por mês.

Sinceramente, Alexander estava feliz de ter aceitado o convite de Magnus para um café quando eles se encontraram em um evento de premiação do YouTube. Foi um desastre na verdade, um desastre bom, mesmo que Alec tivesse tropeçado e molhado a roupa do homem, que acabou rindo da situação fazendo um trocadilho ruim sobre isso.

Todos os encontros que se seguiram depois apenas levaram a esse momento, onde Magnus praticamente bailava por entre as prateleiras, falando sobre porque cada livro seria bom para o filho deles e Alec riu, erguendo o filho até a altura do próprio rosto, os olhos avelãs olhando para ele curiosamente.

—Eu amo vocês dois. —Sorriu, antes de dar um beijinho de esquimó com o bebê, que riu afinal, ele tinha cosquinhas ali.


End file.
